“Carrier tapes,” also known as tape and reel carriers, have found extensive use in the transport and storage of electronic components. Many carrier tape systems are formed from a base strip that is embossed with a plurality of pockets dimensioned to accommodate a particular electronic component. After the component is loaded, the pockets are sealed, typically with a separate cover tape. Some carrier systems utilize hinged flaps integral to the base strip and disposed laterally relative to each embossed pocket. Systems of this sort require a tape that is initially of double width in order to provide material for the flap. Moreover, closure of the flap sometimes requires remolding of the hinge zone. Other carrier tape systems utilize lids that are secured in place by engagement of protrusions on the side of the lid that fit into dimpled recesses at the perimeter of the opening of the embossed pocket. The lids are not formed from material integral to the base strip, but rather are a separate, detachable component.
Disks in the form of semiconductor wafers have previously been stored in individual compartments then taped together with an adhesive strip. Embossed carrier tapes, however, have not generally been used for this purpose. One problem with the storage of rigid magnetic or semiconductor disks in a carrier tape is the difficulty of providing effective means for securing the disk in place. Components stored in embossed carrier tapes are typically supported from the bottom or about the perimeter of the component. The surfaces of a magnetic or semiconductor disk are valuable and sensitive to contact. Contact between the tape and these portions may result in damage and loss of inventory during shipping and handling.
Another concern, relating particularly to the use of an embossed carrier tape for data storage drive components such as disks, has to do with dust contamination. Previous carrier tapes that have a reusable closure typically do not provide a hermetic seal, making them relatively prone to dust contamination.
What is needed in the industry is an embossed carrier tape suitable for holding components for data storage drives such as magnetic and semiconductor disks.